Muet
by MadLu-chan
Summary: Qu'ai-je donc fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation ? Je ne voulais que m'amuser et je vais devoir mourir de ta main, est-ce ce qu'on appelle le destin ? /!\ WARNING UA Yaoi lemon angst et violence - torture sur fond de syndrome de Stockholm /!\ RaR sur mon profil


**Titre : **Muet

**Auteur :** MadLu-chan

**Disclaimer : **Je crois que si Kuroko no Basket m'appartenais ça pourrait en indisposer certains et plaire beaucoup à certaines xD

**Rating :** M au moins

**Genre :** Angst je crois et c'est même presque un pwp je crois

**Pairing :** j'appelle ça du Sei-Haya donc Akashi et mon p'tit OC perso

**Note :** Autant mettre les warnings tout de suite /!\ lemon, violence, bdsm au moins /!\. Bon ceci est un premier essai yaoi de ma part. Donc c'est le premier lemon que j'ai écrit. A la base il n'y en avait pas mais une certaine personne m'en a demandé un et du coup j'ai essayé d'en écrire un. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Muet**

Je m'appuis au mur, retenant un soupir. Quand pourrais-je sortir, enfin ? La même question tourne inlassablement dans ma tête. Je n'ai qu'une envie, m'échapper de cette salle étouffante où je suis seul, trop seul. Je veux sortir d'ici, respirer l'air frais et sentir le soleil sur mon visage.

Je n'en aurais pas l'occasion je le sais, ils me tueront bien avant. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de me laisser en vie dehors même en sachant que je ne parlerais plus. Trop dangereux. Mais pourtant qu'ai-je fait ? Je ne voulais rien d'autre que m'amuser alors pourquoi suis-je là ?

Question sans réponse. Il rentre dans la pièce, silencieux, impassible, droit comme un I. Je le fixe à travers mes yeux désabusés, croisant les siens plein de mépris. Il est venu me chercher, une fois de plus.

Je sais pourquoi il est là. Il m'a interrogé pendant des jours, tentant de m'arracher des informations que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Il n'a rien pu tirer de moi et ses collègues non plus. Ils se sont acharnés sur moi jusqu'à me laisser en sang dans un coin de la pièce, brisé, muet. Mes lèvres sont closes depuis des mois. Je ne parle plus, je pourrais pourtant mais je ne suis même plus sur de savoir comment faire. Et quand je pensais que j'allais mourir il venait me voir et me soignait, puis tout recommençait.

Les coups, les cris, les questions, la rage, la frustration. Celle qu'il passait sur moi en voyant que je ne desserrais pas les lèvres. J'ai voulu mourir mais curieusement il semblait ne pas le vouloir. Cela fait presque une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu. Une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi.

Il se penche vers moi, accroupi, tentant de capter mon regard devenu vide. Que veut-il encore de moi ? Il m'a déjà tout pris, même ma dignité et ma volonté de vivre. Je me suis résigné à mourir le jour où il aura un geste assez malheureux pour me tuer.

Sa main, gantée de cuir noir, caresse ma joue. Je ferme les yeux douloureusement. J'en suis venu à apprécier quand il commence de cette façon. Il le sait, il en joue. Je crois qu'on appelle ça le syndrome de Stockholm, quand l'otage tombe amoureux de son bourreau. Je suis encore assez lucide pour ne pas tomber complètement dedans mais j'en suis venu à apprécier le monstre qui me torture et parfois à attendre ses visites.

Sa main glisse derrière ma nuque et rapproche ma tête, faisant se toucher nos fronts. Il se penche vers mon oreille, me murmure des menaces, des questions. Je ne dis rien, comme d'habitude. Son regard froid se pose sur moi, une lueur de satisfaction et de frustration bien visible. Je sais ce qui va suivre pourtant je ne me dérobe pas, je n'esquisse pas un geste. Je me contente de garder les yeux fermés, immobile, un pantin ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, ne se plain pas.

Un bruit, sec. Il m'a giflé. Sous le coup ma lèvre se fend et une goutte de sang perle. Il la recueille du bout des lèvres tandis que sa main caresse l'endroit où il m'a frappé. Je le laisse faire, impassible, alors qu'il mordille ma lèvre déjà malmenée pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. J'entrouvre mes lèvres, le laissant m'embrasser, totalement passif.

Sa main descend le long de ma nuque, hésitante, légère. Elle semble vouloir se resserrer un instant autour de ma gorge mais poursuit son chemin. Je ne bouge toujours pas, seul mon souffle s'accélère légèrement. Je le frustre beaucoup, il me le dit souvent, parce que je ne parle pas, ne dis rien. Mélanger le plaisir à la torture est la seule façon qu'il a trouvée de briser un peu le masque d'impassibilité que je conserve lorsqu'il m'interroge.

Sa main continue de descendre, effleurant mon torse à travers ma chemise qui a connue des jours meilleurs. Je frissonne un peu quand il caresse mes flancs, mes hanches. Ses doigts se referment brusquement sur ma chemise au niveau de mon nombril. Sa main remonte vers ma gorge qu'elle serre juste assez pour que je suffoque sans m'évanouir, il me connaît si bien qu'il est capable de mesurer ses gestes au millimètre prêt pour me faire mal sans trop m'abimer. Il se penche à mon oreille tandis que sa deuxième main déboutonne ma chemise.

« Pourquoi être si réfractaire avec moi Hayato ? Tu aimes quand je fais ça pourtant. Il ne tient qu'à toi de me dire ce que je veux savoir et tu pourrais avoir tout ça sans la souffrance. »

Sa voix est de miel, elle s'insinue en moi comme un poison mais mes lèvres restent closes. De dépit, il referme brutalement la poigne qui tient ma gorge avant de la relâcher. Les doigts qui tenaient ma gorge remontent et saisissent mon menton, forçant mes yeux à croiser les siens. Ce qu'il y voit lui plait surement car son pouce vient effleurer ma joue dans un geste presque tendre. Presque car il ne l'est pas, jamais.

Il me lâche soudainement et n'ayant rien à quoi me raccrocher je m'effondre sur le mur auquel j'étais adossé pendant qu'il retire ses gants. Il enlève sa veste et se penche à nouveau vers moi. Ses mains, si douces, partent de ma taille et remontent vers mes tétons en écartant ma chemise.

Un très léger gémissement passe à travers mes lèvres closes. J'ai toujours été particulièrement sensible à cet endroit-là, il le sait il l'a découvert au début, quand je pouvais encore distinguer la douleur du plaisir.

Alors qu'une de ses main commence à torturer un de mes mamelons l'autre remonte vers ma bouche et me force à écarter mes lèvres, introduisant deux doigts. La première fois qu'il a fait ça j'ai tenté de le mordre, il m'a giflé si fort que j'en avais perdu connaissance. Je sais très bien pourquoi il fait ça, il ne veut pas que j'étouffe les rares bruits qui m'échappent. J'en ai honte, réellement, mais pas le temps ni le droit d'y penser.

Son autre main est descendue vers mon nombril, sinueuse, lente. Il défait ma braguette et mon bouton, posant sa main sur mon sexe à travers mon boxer, légère caresse. Il remonte et m'enlève ma chemise, le tissu frôlant mes épaules. Je suis immobile, encore, et je le resterais jusqu'à ce qu'il a fini. Passif, toujours.

Il me plaque contre le mur, une main tenant mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, l'autre fouillant dans sa poche arrière pour y prendre son objet favori, une paire de ciseaux. Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'appréhension, de peur et je tente de me dégager faiblement mais sa poigne est trop forte et moi je suis trop faible, entamé par des mois de torture.

Il me relève la tête en passant la pointe des lames, encore fermées, sous mon menton. Le métal froid trace une ligne qui descend de ma gorge, passe au milieu de mes pectoraux inexistants puis s'arrête à mon nombril.

Je retiens un petit cri de surprise et de douleur lorsque, sans prévenir, il ouvre les ciseaux et entaille mon flanc, juste sous les côtes. Ses gestes sont nets, précis, la coupure peu profonde mais je saigne tout de même. Il descend légèrement, tenant toujours mes poignets, et lèche la coupure qu'il vient de m'infliger comme un chat lape un bol de lait.

Lorsqu'il a terminé de nettoyer les bords de la plaie il se redresse et détache sa ceinture puis s'en sert pour m'attacher les poignets au dessus de ma tête sur un crochet du mur. Il commence à promener les lames de ses ciseaux sur la peau de mon torse, entaillant ma chair pour ensuite déposer de légers baisers sur les plaies qui couvrent peu à peu mon corps. Douleur lancinante et plaisir se mélangent et je ne distingue plus vraiment les deux, enfermé dans mes sensations alors que je ferme les yeux.

De très légers gémissements m'échappent sans que je parvienne à distinguer si les sons qui sortent de ma bouche, de nouveau ouverte de force, sont dus au plaisir que me procurent ses attouchements ou à la douleur qui suinte de mes plaies.

Il semble se lasser de son petit jouet et, de sa main libre qui a jeté les ciseaux plus loin, il baisse mon pantalon et mon boxer. Sa main froide s'enroule autour de mon membre et commence à me masturber très légèrement, assez pour me faire durcir mais trop peu pour que je ressente autre chose que de la frustration.

« Pourquoi t'obstine-tu autant ? Plus tu résistes et plus tu cours le risque de te faire tuer. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas Hayato ? Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui est ma dernière visite et que si je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux la séance de demain sera loin d'être aussi agréable. »

Je lui jette un regard brillant de mépris, le seul que je suis encore capable de lui lancer parfois. Quel intérêt de tout lui balancer maintenant ? Si je le fait il s'arrêtera et je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête, surtout pas.

Il me sourit, cruel, froid, et retire sa main pour m'enlever totalement les quelques vêtements qui me reste. Il retire ses doigts de ma bouche avant de m'embrasser violemment, mordant presque ma langue jusqu'au sang. Un gémissement de douleur passe de ma bouche à la sienne et je sens qu'il sourit contre mes lèvres.

Il est si cruel, si froid. Comment ai-je pu me laisser abuser ainsi ? Comment ai-je pu en arriver à penser que je l'aimais ? Il m'a complètement détruit, anéanti psychologiquement au point que seule la perspective de ma mort prochaine me permet encore de tenir le coup quand il me torture ainsi. Il m'a si bien dressé que je suis devenu dépendant de lui.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne légèrement de moi pour retirer ses propres vêtements je pousse un petit geignement de frustration. Il me répond par une petite gifle qui laisse ma joue rougie et mes yeux baissés.

« Ne réclame pas. Je peux encore partir et te laisser comme ça et tu sais que je le ferais. »

Je rougis, honteux de mes propres réactions. Il termine de se déshabiller et se repenche vers moi, sa main caressant mon visage alors qu'il m'écarte les jambes. Il meurt d'envie de glisser de nouveau ses doigts entre mes lèvres mais la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait à ce moment je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les lui mordre jusqu'au sang.

Il s'enfonce brutalement en moi, m'arrachant un hoquet de douleur. J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré en deux alors qu'il commence à bouger en moi rapidement. J'ai si mal qu'il est forcé de s'arrêter un instant avec un soupir agacé pour que je me détende.

Il recommence ses mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en rapidement, répandant des vagues de chaleur dans mon bas-ventre. Alors qu'il entre en moi une fois de plus il touche un point bien particulier qui m'arrache un spasme de plaisir et me fait voir des étoiles. Il l'a remarqué aussi et se met à me pilonner, butant contre ma prostate à chaque mouvement, et je viens entre nos deux corps, l'entraînant avec moi lorsque je me contracte autour de lui.

Il me laisse là, allongé sur le sol, ensanglanté, muet. Alors qu'il ferme la porte une unique larme roule sur ma joue. Je vais mourir cette fois. Aujourd'hui était ma dernière chance, demain quand il viendra ce sera pour me tuer. Il me l'a dit et je sais qu'il ne ment jamais.

Dans un autre monde peut-être que tu aurais pu être autre chose qu'un mercenaire au service de mafieux. Dans un autre monde j'aurais pu être autre chose qu'un indic un peu trop curieux. Dans un autre monde j'aurais peut-être pu te connaitre et t'aimer vraiment. Je t'aurais appelé par ton nom, je t'aurais parlé et tu m'aurais répondu.

Je me recroqueville dans un coin de la pièce en pleurant. Le seul mot qui franchit mes lèvres est celui que je veux prononcer depuis des mois.

« Akashi… »

Bon bah voila, ça c'est fait. Je pensais pas que j'oserais un jour poster ça mais je l'ai fait. Une p'tite review ? -_ Ouais, pour récompenser ma performance au moins, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point elle me torture._ - Chut toi, j'ai pa encore envie de passe pour une perverse détraquée. - _Je crois que c'est trop tard là -'._


End file.
